Usuario Blog:Mordecai Muerte/Soundtrack de "La Siguiente Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob"
Eh, chicos, así que para adelantarme un poco decidí empezar a trabajar ahora mismo en el guión de la película La Siguiente Gran Aventura de Gregg y Bob, mientras trato de acabar La Aventura Regular de Mortadelo y Filemón y también trato de pensar en qué final brindarle a Flojeando al Ritmo porque su trama ya está demasiado fastidiada como para acabar bien. En cualquier caso, cualquier traíler, cualquier avance, cualquier clip que he dado de esta película, ¡NI LO TENGAÍS EN CUENTA! A medida que el tiempo avanza, dependiendo de la inspiración las versiones del guión pueden cambiarlo todo en cuando al curso y la dirección de la película. En cualquier caso, a ver qué puedo hacer con el guión sin pifiarla como la última vez En cualquier caso, el guión de la película (o al menos, la versión actual del mismo), puede contener, en cuanto a música licenciada, hasta 25 canciones sacadas de diferentes proyectos. Aquí abajo os doy una lista de dónde fueron sacadas las canciones y sus creadores originales: *4 fueron creadas por la empresa de videojuegos Nadeo para su juego "TrackMania United Forever". Ese es uno de los juegos de mi infancia, por cierto. *4 fueron hechas por el compositor Nick Keller para la serie web de Mondo Media, "Dick Figures". Otras 4 canciones fueron extraídas de "Dick Figures: La Película" una película de 73 minutos basada en dicha serie. *3 fueron sacadas de "FlatOut 2", cuyas canciones ya fueron todas licenciadas. Una fue hecha por Megadeth, otra fue hecha por Papa Roach, y la última fue hecha por Audioslave. "FlatOut 2", al igual que "TrackMania United Forever", es otro de los juegos de mi infancia, por cierto. *Una canción, el "Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 Song", fue hecha porel dúo Smosh para YouTube. *5 canciones fueron hechas por JT Machimina, las cuales están inspiradas por varios videojuegos. *El tema principal del vidoejuego de Xbox 360, "Forza Motorsport 4" (cuya música fue compuesta por Lance Hayes) también está aquí. *Las otras tres canciones las puedes encontrar en la biblioteca de audio de YouTube. Estas son las canciones. ¡Que disfruten escuchándolas! Trackmania United Forever Archivo:Trackmania United Forever OST Coast Archivo:Track Mania United Forever OST - Desert Archivo:Trackmania United Soundtrack - Island Archivo:Trackmania nations forever-Main theme (HQ) Dick Figures y Dick Figures: La Película Archivo:Nick Keller - Paris Pursuit (Dick Figures The Movie Soundtrack) Archivo:Nick Keller - Raccoon's Sorrow - DFTM Soundtrack Archivo:Nick Keller - Harbor Dash (Dick Figures The Movie Soundtrack) Archivo:Nick Keller & Ed Skudder - The First Fight (Dick Figures The Movie Soundtrack) Archivo:Nick Keller - Make It Funky - Dick Figures Season 5 Soundtrack Archivo:Nick Keller - Dick Figures The Credits - DF Season 5 Soundtrack Archivo:Dick Figures Season 3 Soundtrack - Track 13 Getting Teh internetz Back Archivo:Dick Figures Season 3 Soundtrack - Track 10 Party Down FlatOut 2 Archivo:Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction (Studio Version) Archivo:Papa Roach - Not Listening Lyrics on screen HD Archivo:Audioslave - Your Time Has Come Smosh Archivo:ULTIMATE ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 SONG Music Video JT Machimina NO MAN'S SKY Song by JT Machinima - "Stargazer" Need for Speed Rap by JT Machinima - "Pop the Hood" Fallout 4 Rap by JT Machinima - "Welcome To My Apocalypse" GTA V Rap by JT Machinima - "Yo Hood Ain't Hood Enough" Battlefield 4 Rap feat. LevelCap's Gameplay - "Maniac" by JT Machinima Forza Motorsport 4 Archivo:Forza Motorsport 4- Theme Song Biblioteca de audio de YouTube Archivo:Days Are Long - Silent Partner Archivo:Kevin MacLeod ~ Local Forecast - Elevator Archivo:Kevin MacLeod ~ In the Hall of the Mountain King ¿Cuál de ellas prefieren que estén en la película? Yo de estas personalmente creo que para la versión actual del guión quedarían mejor la música de TrackMania United Forever; las canciones de "Paris Pursuit", "The First Fight" y "Raccoon's Sorrow" de Dick Figures: La Película y para los créditos "Dick Figures the Credits", que parece más como una canción que no aceptaron poner en la serie; "Your Time Has Come" de Audioslave, las canciones de "Stargazer", "Welcome to my Apocalype" y "Maniac"; la música de Forza Motorsport 4; y "Days Are Long", de Silent Partner. Pero las demás canciones también podrían conseguir un puesto en la película y, con lo buenas que son, por supuesto hay posibilidades de que no queden fuera de la película. Si quereís, podeís decirme en los comentarios cuál de estas 22 canciones preferís oír en esta película y, si es posible, podrán contribuir a que esta película sea la mejor que hayan leído en este wiki. En cualquier caso, saludos y no se olviden de votar. Categoría:Entradas